


Most Friendship is Feigning, Most Loving Mere Folly

by pixelbeats



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Lots of fluff and cuddling, pretty OOC, protect the hedgehog!, this is just pure overly sweet nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbeats/pseuds/pixelbeats
Summary: At first, picking up the hedgehog had been a whim, some instinctive impulse to save a hapless creature from the outside realm. The city streets were no place to roam at night, let alone search in hope of food and shelter.Collecting the over-eager animal was simple as it nosed at his pants with all too trusting eyes. And wasn’t that just another reason to scoop up this tiny thing who seemed so willing to go with any odd patron who walked by.But arriving back at the hotel room was when Licht realized his first folly: he knew next to nothing about how to care for his latest hitchhiker.





	Most Friendship is Feigning, Most Loving Mere Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asuka02RedEva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka02RedEva/gifts).

At first, picking up the hedgehog had been a whim, some instinctive impulse to save a hapless creature from the outside realm. The city streets were no place to roam at night, let alone search in hope of food and shelter. 

Collecting the over-eager animal was simple as it nosed at his pants with all too trusting eyes. And wasn’t that just another reason to scoop up this tiny thing who seemed so willing to go with any odd patron who walked by. 

But arriving back at the hotel room was when Licht realized his first folly: he knew next to nothing about how to care for his latest hitchhiker. 

\---

He runs a hand through its quills that remain pressed against its back, releasing a happy trill as Licht trails his fingers down its spine. The boy kneels beside the edge of the bed, resuming his petting with one hand while he dials his manager with the other. He answers after the first two chimes. 

“Licht, how are you holding up? I didn’t expect to hear from you until tomorrow morning.”

“Change of plans. What do you know about raising a hedgehog?”

“Hm?” There’s a pause here as Kranz no doubt blinks in confusion. “Not much, why? What’s the sudden interest?”

Now Licht pauses, wiggling his index finger just behind the creature’s ear, listening for the purr of contentment as it shuffles its body into a more comfortable position. A loose spine is already caught in the bed’s comforter and he eyes it as he considers his next words carefully. 

“Just wondering. I’ll see you tomorrow.” There might be a call of his name that emanates from his cell phone but Licht hits the end button and pockets the device into his hoodie pocket. 

He’ll no doubt pay for it in the morning, but he can also imagine the lecture if he admits to taking in a stray. He’s been told he can hardly take care of himself, let alone another being when he’d tried to adopt a pet before so now shouldn’t be any different. Especially with his tour across the United States now in full swing. So instead he shoves aside the later implications of his actions and focuses on the warm body that is quickly disappearing into the soft fabric of his bed. 

Its round eyes stare up at the adolescent, almost in understanding as he wracks his head for ideas. Obtaining the proper food and care is a top priority but he doubts the hedgehog will care much for the melon he’d had delivered. He’s not even sure of the sex of the animal at this point or whether it has any diseases. Hell, he doesn’t even know if it has an actual owner. 

It seems docile enough judging by the way it had allowed him to carry it away and is now nuzzled up in his room, but it also means that either some poor soul was out searching for their pet hedgehog or it had been abandoned on the streets. He isn’t sure which option he prefers. 

“Oh little angel-mouse, where did you come from?” Licht wonders aloud, knees stinging from the itchy carpeting as he gazes at the bundle in front of him. 

A quick internet search on hedgehogs provides little more than tips and overviews of caring techniques but he takes them all to heart as he browses one-handed. The other continues to softly caress the body, taking note to avoid its head. 

After a quick examination that ends with grumpy sounding squeaks and a couple more loose quills, Licht determines that the hedgehog is a male and appears to be quite healthy. Yet another point towards the creature being a present or prior household pet. 

There is a passing thought to take the animal to a local vet, but it is quickly scrapped when he realizes that not only does he know little about American veterinary procedures but that it would also let both his manager and his parents know that he’d snuck an unknown animal into his hotel room. So, yeah, that plan is a bust. 

At least he can still get some supplies to care for the creature incognito since his face isn't as well known in the States and Kranz had given him some cash for when he wanted food. It isn't the best option but it will have to do until he can either break the news <strike>forcefully</strike> gently or find a sufficient home for the little guy. Though the latter makes him furrow his eyebrows at just the thought. 

A quick visit to a nearby pet store gives him the bare necessities but he is taking this one problem at a time. Upon returning to his room, he finds the hedgehog has moved from the bed and is now nowhere to be seen. 

A flash of panic overtakes Licht as he scours the small room and connected bathroom, combing the place over before he discovers the ball of quills has gone digging through one of his left out suitcases. He must have left one partially open as the creature sniffs through his silk pajamas and extra hoodies. Luckily he’d already hung his formal suits in the closet when he’d first arrived or they’d have been trod upon by tiny hedgehog feet. 

A laugh bubbles from Licht’s throat as he watches him investigate his belongings, hands clutching the suitcase sides as he sits beside it. Eventually, the creature edges towards him and rubs his head against the pianist's hands. Licht only smiles in response, pressing one finger to the cold nose which has the hedgehog scrunch up his face in return. 

“Quite the curious one, aren’t you? I hope you weren’t too lonely while I was gone.” His face warms as the hedgehog paws at his outstretched hand, silently asking to be picked up again. Licht does so with a careful hold, trying to emulate a cradle from a video he’d watched earlier during his hunt for answers. “I got some things for you, little angel-mouse. I hope you like them.”

He presses the hedgehog into his torso as he stands, retrieving the bags he’d left in a rush by the door. They’re set on the open table, spare for a vase of flowers that he nudges back to make more space. He deposits the hedgehog on the table as well, who scampers with a pitter-patter on the hardwood as he goes towards the paper bags. 

Setting up the cage takes the longest as he spreads the bedding along the bottom and adds two small bowls that he fills with food and water respectively. It seems for naught though as getting the animal into the cage proves to be troublesome. 

The first attempt ends with angry squeaks and wiggling that Licht tries to quiet by petting. He waits until the squeaks turn to contentment before he tries again. But it results in the same stubbornness before it finally curls into a ball. Licht is quick to move his fingers away from its belly as he was instructed, saving them from being caught as the hedgehog shies away from his touch. The quills slightly sting so Licht uses the sleeves of his hoodie to minimize the damage before he plops the drama queen back onto his bed. 

He shakes out his hands that sting but luckily the skin doesn’t appear to be broken so he counts it a small blessing. It is hard enough to face Kranz tomorrow; he doesn’t need another reason to give the man anymore white hairs.

Being that the hedgehog doesn’t see fit to come out from his ball, Licht takes it upon himself to collect the sheet music from one of the front pockets of his suitcase. It lies in a silver folder that is decorated with two matching angel wing stickers so the paper is still crisp as he slides it from its sleeve and places the folder on the nightstand. 

He takes a seat against the headrest of the bed, still gentle enough to not bounce the roll of spines that sit unmoving at the end. Licht skims over the music lines, listening to the music in his head as he loses himself in the chords and melodies that crescendo in a flurry of notes and scales. The story is one of sorrow and salvation, of pain and purification. It is a two-pronged tale that evolves in its progression, taking on new life as it transforms from one life to another. 

The spell is broken when a paw touches against Licht’s thigh, causing him to peer up from the music to look at the hedgehog that clambers over his long legs until it settles in his lap. It lets loose a low trill that is buried in the folds of his oversized hoodie and Licht silently thanks himself for removing his signature winged backpack prior to laying down otherwise it would be crushed against the headrest. 

He releases a sigh, automatically shifting one hand to stroke the creature as he squints down at it. 

“Quite the greedy one, huh? You just love being the center of attention.” There’s a miniscule nod in response and despite the harsh words, Licht's tone is nothing but teasing. “Oh _Engel-Maus_, what am I gonna do with you?”

He gives a hum soon after, shifting between watching the snuggly creature and running through his latest piece. It doesn’t look like he’ll be moving anytime soon so Licht eventually lapses into thought. 

“I should give you a name soon, especially if you seem so keen on staying with me.” Many options spring to mind and he dismisses them one after another soon enough. It won’t do to rush things, another lesson that had been drilled into his head during his supposed “youth.” 

It has only been a day, after all, and a name for his newfound affections will take time to ensure it’s done properly. Matter settled, Licht turns his focus back to his work and delves into the atmosphere of the piece. 

Tomorrow might result in strife and childish temper tantrums behind closed doors, but for now Licht is content to spend the rest of the day petting his new companion. And while it might be silly, childish even, to grow attached to a hedgehog, Licht can’t seem to regret plucking the creature from the street. For while it might not be a friend, maybe it can be family. And that’s certainly worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Hedgie Handling 101
> 
> I literally wrote an entire list of hedgehog facts to use after searching through various websites but didn't really end up using much. The story always seems to get away from me so this was mostly Lawless cuddling Licht. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shoutout to Asuka02RedEva as well as SincerelySalty for their kind words. You asked for more, so tada! It meant the world to me that people enjoyed my last piece since I've never written much fanfiction before. Thank you for all of the support, be it kudos, comments, bookmarks, or even just reading my stories. I love you all so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed all this fluff!


End file.
